


It Looks Good on You

by redheadthunderhead



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Dragon Age Style [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Serana dislikes dresses, please do not sass the ambassador, these two have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine insists that Serana wears a dress to the Winter Palace. She is less than pleased. Iron Bull tries to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge list of prompts and too many ideas. There will be more things like this.

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?” Serana asked as though she had just been told to run through Val Royeaux naked. Though, she might have actually agreed to that if she had been drunk enough. This though, this was not settling well with her. 

“We must keep up appearances,” Josephine pleaded. “You may be the Herald of Andraste, but you are…-”

“A Dalish elf and currently in a relationship with a Qunari. Yes, I get it, and yes, we are bringing him with us,” Serana huffed and sat down heavily in a chair. “You all are wearing the uniforms, why can’t I?”

“We are not the important ones there. You are, you are the leader of the Inquisition. We may be there to represent the Inquisition, but you are the one who will be doing all the work, speaking to the nobles and investigating this assassination plot.” 

“You all are just as important,” the elf protested. “Plus, if I’m going to be investigating this plot, I’m bound to run into trouble? How am I supposed to defend myself in a dress? Stare them down to death?” 

“We will arrange for your armor and weapons to be hidden somewhere outside the party. I’m only asking you to wear the dress while you are speaking to the nobles.”

“Are you going to make Cassandra wear a dress? Are you going to wear a dress?” Serana didn’t understand why she was getting so worked up over this. She let out a sigh. “Okay, you’re right,” she said reluctantly. “I’m keeping a dagger on me, though.” 

“Lady Lavellan-”

“I’m keeping. A dagger. On me,” she stated again. “There is no way that I am going to walk in there without a weapon. Did I ever tell you what happened at Vivienne’s party? I nearly got assaulted by a marquis. Vivienne killed him. There are a lot of people out there who are not happy with me being a Dalish elf called the Herald of Andraste. I don’t want this to happen again.” 

“Very well,” Josephine sighed. 

\----

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Josephine asked once Serana appeared from her quarters. The dress combined blues and reds, which matched not only the uniforms the rest of them would be wearing, but also her hair and vallaslin. It reached the floor, fabric tighter around her body and falling loosely once it passed her hips. The collar fell low enough to show some skin while still being modest, and the fabric was just flowy enough around her arms to make movement comfortable. If she had followed through with her declaration that she would carry a dagger, Josephine did not see it, and she was not sure that she wanted to. 

The rest of the Inquisition members who would be attending were already gathered around waiting to leave, Cullens men wore the Inquisition’s armor while her advisors and Cassandra, Dorian, and Iron Bull wore the uniforms that Serana would have been much happier wearing. Dorian did not seem to share that idea.

“You’re not a fan of our enforced wardrobe either, huh, Dorian?” She called as she carefully made her way down the steps, calling the crowd’s attention to herself. A few jaws dropped, and she couldn’t quite make out the expression on Bull’s face. “Yes, yes, your leader is in a dress, stop staring,” she scolded good-naturedly.

“You look better than I do,” Dorian responded. Serana just laughed.

“Alright listen up,” Serana raised her voice, addressing the crowd. “Unfortunately, I can’t give you very much information about what we may be facing. We need to act natural, find out what is going on, and put a stop to it. Cullen will keep in touch with the forces. Leliana will share anything she hears, and Josephine will be speaking with the nobles to uncover any more information. We do not know who this assassin may be, so keep your guard up. Nothing is done without my approval. If you hear anything that may help us, let one of the advisors know. I don’t want to be there any more than you do. Now, let’s get this over with.” 

Cheers erupted from the gathered crowd, though everybody know that they weren’t cheering for Serana’s speech giving skills. She gave a dramatic bow before passing off leadership to the three advisors and joining Bull in the crowd. 

“It looks good on you,” Bull said as he noticed her picking at the fabric.

“I’m still not-”

“It would look better on the floor, though.” As he spoke, some heads turned. The two of them didn’t seem too concerned. 

“That’s better,” she laughed, punching him in the arm. “Hey, once this is through, do you want to drink all the wine and find all of the places in the palace that we can have sex?” More heads turned. Serana thought she heard a gag somewhere behind her.

“Wouldn’t miss it, kadan.”


End file.
